how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria
Victoria is a pastry chef and Ted Mosby's ex-girlfriend. Relationship with Ted Season 1 They met at the wedding of Ted's friends Stuart and Claudia for which she had made the cake. Victoria kept her identity secret, instead preferring to have one night of romance and fun with Ted, and then never seeing him again. However, Ted discovered her real name and tracked her down, and the two began dating. ( ). Everything was going well in their relationship, until she was accepted into a cooking fellowship in Germany. Although they were both initially against the idea, they tried a long-distance relationship. ( ) However, they eventually broke up after Ted tried to sleep with Robin. ( ) Season 7 Six years later, in September 2011, Ted sees Victoria again. At the Architect's Ball attended by Ted and Robin, Ted spots her from across the room, placing cupcakes onto a table. This looking over and seeing of Victoria is similar to the first time the two meet one another, in which Ted looks across the room and sees Victoria. It should also be noted that Robin was once again Ted's date to the event in which he sees Victoria. ( ) When Victoria and Ted meet once again, Ted goes to help her do the dishes at her bakery. He claims this is to clear his guilt of cheating on her. The two then share an intimate moment kissing, even after figuring out that Victoria will be getting married soon. Ted then walks Victoria to her bus. she then tells Ted that the reason that none of his relationships have worked, is because Robin plays a huge part in his life. She also says that Ted, Barney, and Robin can't just hang out at a bar as friends. Future Ted ends the episode by saying that Victoria was right, they just didn't realize it yet. ( ) Ted decides to call Victoria, after talking with Robin about how Victoria is the only women he dated who could be "The One". He asks her to meet up at MacLaren's, and she turns up in a wedding dress, running from her groom. She tells him that today is her wedding with Klaus, but she has always had Ted in the back of her mind. If he wants to drive off into the sunset with her, now is their chance. After deliberating with the gang, he takes her into the car, seemingly to drive off into the sunset with her. However, he tells her "I was left at the altar and it almost killed me. You're someone's fiance, and I have to respect that," and says he's going to drive her back to the church. Once he gets near the church, he sees flashbacks of Victoria, and drives past the church, where Ted and Victoria hold hands and drive off into the sunset. ( ) Episode Appearances # (cameo) # # # # # (offscreen: spoken to by Ted on phone) # (fantasy versions from Ted's mind, offscreen: spoken to by Ted on phone) # (cameo) # # Notes and Trivia *The non-official tie-in website Ted Mosby is not a jerk.com (created in response to Ted Mosby is a jerk.com) is written from Victoria's perspective. *Her last name has never been revealed. External Links * * Category:Girls who dated Ted Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters